<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of wedding cakes and karma by crispydumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821198">Of wedding cakes and karma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispydumbass/pseuds/crispydumbass'>crispydumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Wedding Fluff, cakegate 2.0, dont @ me, everyones emotional, its just something very short that i wrote as a coping mechanism, its sleep deprivation driven, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispydumbass/pseuds/crispydumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short one-shot about Firstprince wedding I wrote as a coping mechanism after taking chemistry test, because my sleep-deprived brain thought it's a good idea. And maybe it is, after all we all need some fluff nowadays, huh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of wedding cakes and karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They probably should’ve seen that coming, especially since this entire day, as crazy and fast as it seemed to Alex, was rather calm and drama-less. The chapel didn’t set itself on fire the second all the saints realised it’s a gay wedding that’s taking place there. Alex didn’t fall flat on his face when he saw Henry, as tall and handsome as it gets in his wedding suit (he did, however, trip on his own feet, but that was just on-brand for him, wasn’t it? And what do you have sisters for, if not to catch you when your fiance looks too good for your own good?). No international scandals, just Henry, squeezing his hand and looking at him with so much love Alex feels like he could burst.<br/>
The second Henry begins his vows, Alex feels tears rolling down his own cheeks, his grin so big it almost hurts. He almost forgets he needs to say his own, the urge to kiss that stupid, beautiful face almost to strong. But soon it’s his turn to talk about all the love he holds for the man in front of him, and Henry’s turn to cry and laugh. Then they finally kiss, and they both smile into it, and Alex just can’t believe his own luck. He whispers “We did it, baby”, and Henry huffs out a little laugh and nods, pressing their foreheads together. Alex hears Nora, Bea and his mom still shouting and looks at their family - June and Pez crying and hugging each other, Oscar grinning almost as much as his son. Catherine looks at them with so much pride in her eyes, next to Philip, his smile broad and sincere, and if Alex wasn’t crying already, he’d definitely start now. He wishes he could show his younger self this exact scene, this moment, and tell him “you’re a lucky bastard, the luckiest out there”. All the love he has for them all almost feels like too much to handle.<br/>
Then it’s just more hugs, and speeches, and happy tears. Zahra comes up to them as soon as she can, and shoves Alex into a quick bone-crushing hug.<br/>
“You two almost gave me stroke once, but I’m proud of you, Alex, and if you ever quote me on that I’ll deny everything” she tells him, right before both Amy and Cash almost suffocate him and Henry with their own little group hug.<br/>
They have their first dance to “Your Song”, and Alex just can’t stop looking at Henry, feeling more in love than ever before, just when he thought it wasn’t possible. He doesn’t let go of Henry’s hand the entire evening, and Henry keeps his eyes on him.<br/>
That is, until he notices something over Alex’s shoulder, and he makes his “disappointed but not surprised” face (how Alex once called it in jokes). Alex follows his gaze, but is distracted by Henry wrapping his arms around his waist and hiding his face in his neck.<br/>
“No, not looking at that. Please, tell me when it’s over” he murmurs, and after placing his own arms around Henry, Alex finally turns his gaze towards something that appears to be a brand new wedding disaster.<br/>
He doesn’t see the moment June, Nora and Pez go crashing down, all three of them, onto the table where the one and only wedding cake is. It’s not even half as expensive or fancy as Philip and Martha’s, but it’s still big and rather important, so to see it slowly collapsing and burying their friends in a pile of sugary mess should be horrifying.<br/>
And he could be horrified, or angry, because it is, after all, their wedding cake, and tabloids won’t shut up about it for the next month at least. But he’s holding Henry - his husband - and their family is there, and Alex is just so damn happy.<br/>
Besides, if he’s to be honest, this whole situation is just very funny in it’s own dramatic, and he thinks, that’s karma for you. Bea stands near them, her phone out, giggling and recording even when most of their guests looks like they want to disappear. She winks at Alex and that’s all it takes.<br/>
In the quietness that fell over the entire room, everyone still and shocked, his laughter sounds louder than he thought it would. He presses a kiss to Henry’s temple, and soon Henry turns his head towards the mess that was once their cake, and he’s laughing too. Pez groans loudly and starts laughing too, and soon almost everyone joins.<br/>
From this point, everything goes really chaotic, really fast. Alex isn’t even sure if anyone threw the first piece of cake, or was it just Bea shouting “foodfight!” at the top of her lungs that did this, but frankly, he doesn’t care, just smears some of the cake on Henry’s face, just to get pulled into another kiss.<br/>
Whatever tabloids will make out of the ex-POTUS throwing food at queen Catherine, The Queen of England, is non of their concerns at this moment. The only thing on Alex’s mind is how Henry laughs into the kiss, and how he tastes like wedding cake and something just simply Henry.<br/>
And Alex is the happiest man alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm open for criticism (but also pls be nice to me) so come yell at me in the comments or on tumblr - @crispydumbass</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>